The Stupid Cupid
The Stupid Cupid is a 1944 Looney Tunes short directed by Frank Tashlin. Plot Elmer Fudd plays cupid (still wearing his trademark derby) shooting arrows at animals so they fall in love with their female counterparts (sans a bulldog who falls in love with a cat he's chasing, making the cat commit suicide). When he attempts to shoot Daffy Duck, who is bathing in a barn, the duck complains of the last time he was shot, ending up tied down to a wife and many ducklings (including one with two heads), whose wallet photos he offers as evidence. Daffy stuffs Elmer into his own derby and shoots him away with his own bow, telling him to "SCRAM!" Although Elmer was cheerful at his job before, when he emerges from his hat, his stuttering laugh has never sounded more ominous. Showing a rarely-seen fiendish side, Elmer shoots a giant arrow to Daffy, almost destroying the landscape, and makes Daffy fall in love with a married hen. Her rooster husband furiously confronts Daffy. The duck declares it a mishap, claiming to be a family man himself (briefly appearing with a jalopy full of the previously mentioned ducklings). The rooster lets Daffy go, but Elmer shoots him yet again, starting the whole process over again. While the rooster is smooching his wife, Daffy slips in-between the two and begins smooching the hen. The hen taps on the rooster's shoulder to alert him. Availability * (1988) VHS - Viddy-Oh! For Kids Cartoon Festivals: Daffy Duck Cartoon Festival Featuring "Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur" * (1992) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes: Vol. 2, Side 8: The Art of Daffy (MGM/UA Home Video) * (2006) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4, Disc 2 (Warner Home Video) * (2012) Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc 2 (Warner Home Video) Notes * Elmer would play cupid again in the Valentine's Day special Bugs Bunny's Cupid Capers. * When the rooster is shocked that he is kissing Daffy, there is an abrupt fade to black. According to historian Greg Ford, the original ending involved Daffy saying "If you haven't tried it, don't knock it."intanibase Whether it was removed for the Blue Ribbon reissue or from the original release print is unknown. * First cartoon to use WARNER BROS. PICTURES INC. on opening titles. Closing drum ending would still have PRODUCED BY WARNER BROS. CARTOONS until "Odor-able Kitty". Censorship * Two censored versions of this cartoon (both of which cut the scene of the cat shooting himself in the head after the dog gets hit by Cupid's arrow and declares his love for the cat) exist: ** The a.a.p. version (which aired on Cartoon Network before 1995 and currently airs on Latin America's Tooncast channel) removes the entire scene featuring the cat and the bulldog, making the cartoon go from the horse getting hit with Cupid's arrow and gleefully bouncing around the barnyard after kissing the female horse to Daffy bathing in a trough and Cupid Elmer about to target him. ** The 1995 dubbed version (which aired on Cartoon Network after 1995 and is the version that currently airs on Boomerang) leaves in the part with the cat and dog fighting, Cupid Elmer firing his arrow at the dog, and the dog suddenly sounding like Charles Boyer and declaring his love for the cat, but as soon as the cat shrugs his shoulders, the edited version fades into the scene of Daffy bathing in a trough and Cupid Elmer about to target him. Gallery StupidCupid.jpg |Daffy stops Cupid Elmer from shooting his arrow at him. lt mrs daffy the stupid cupid.jpg |Daffy and his wife in a shotgun wedding lt mrs daffy the stupid cupid kids.jpg |Daffy's many children lt mrs daffy the stupid cupid family.jpg |"I'm no wolf. I'm a family man myself." e121f00b4b1cdf8ec52ecb20fdf0fb65.jpg|Lobby Card old mother hen model sheet.jpg References External Links * Category:Shorts Category:Elmer Fudd Cartoons Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:1944 Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Arthur Q. Bryan Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Cartoons with layouts by David Hilberman Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas